Chuck's Sister
by Helen-Melon
Summary: Title says it all really... Now finished. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning for Chuck Bass. Except from the fact that he had the whole day to himself. For once there were no meetings to attend or anything. He had decided to spend his time with Blair, they hadn't seen each other for a week and needed some time together.

He was on his way to meet her now. They would have a romantic dinner together and then back to his room at the hotel. It sounded like a simple date really, but Chuck was looking forward to it so much.

It was while he was thinking all this over that Blair called him. He smiled as he answered.

"Blair. Everything is going to be perfect for tonight." he said, happily.

"No, it's not." answered Blair. She sounded as if she had been crying. This alerted Chuck at once, Blair never cried.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Chuck. I'm sorry but I… can't come tonight. I just have so much work to do and…" explained Blair, breaking into tears. It killed Chuck hearing her cry like that and not being able to be there with her.

"Why are you crying so much?""I miss you."

"Oh, Blair." he laughed. "You are a drama queen, you know that?""What?"

"Just do you're work tonight and then we can see each other tomorrow."

"But you have meetings…"

"I'll move things around.""You can't… you need to be there…""Blair. I am Chuck Bass. I can do what I want."

"I love you.""I love you too. Now get to work." Chuck joked, he heard Blair laugh at the other end and then he hung up.

And that had ruined Chuck's plans for the night. He understood though. Blair was at college after all, she had to do some work. He made his way back to The New York Palace, his hotel. He went to sit at the bar, with nothing better to do. He watched all of the people coming and going, and that was when he noticed Julie Stafford. She looked a lot more older since the last time he had seen her. But then again he was only about 10 years old. Well, around that age. Julie had been his Father's very close friend for the majority of Chuck's childhood, but had stopped visiting after his 10th Birthday.

He quickly got up to see her.

"Julie?" he asked, as her got closer.

She looked at him for a moment or two before saying "Chuck? Oh my goodness, Chuck!" and pulled him into a hug, which definitely surprised him.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since my 10th Birthday."

"I'm very well thank you, how are you?""I'm great. What are you doing here?""My daughter has just moved to New York, I'm visiting her.""I knew you'd have a family by now. How many children have you got?""Just the one. My little Alex, well she's not so little anymore."

"How old is she?"

"16".

"Wow. I don't remember her though." said Chuck, thinking back and trying to place the little girl in his memories.

"No, you never met her."""Why not?" he laughed.

"Whenever I visited you and your Father, she was always visiting… her Father.""Oh right.""I'm so sorry to hear about your Father, Chuck. I wish I could have been her sooner."

"That's alright. I blame myself for not inviting you to his funeral."

"Don't you dare blame yourself! No, no. It was my fault. Are you alright though?"

"Yes. There was a rough patch, but my friends got my through it." he smiled.

"That's good." she smiled.

"So how long are you in town for?"

"Only today and tomorrow."

"We should have dinner, I'd love to meet Alex."

"That would be perfect. When are you free next?"

"I'm actually free tonight if you want?" he said.

"Oh good. This is brilliant. Well, I must go freshen up and call Alex. She'll be so excited." smiled Julie. She gave Chuck another hug, and then hurried off to her room.

Later that day, Chuck arranged for Julie and Alex to be picked up in his limo and driven to a little restaurant. It was one of Chuck's favourites. It was small and private and served excellent food. It also held a wide selection of drinks. When Julie walked in, Chuck immediately looked to the girl that was with her. She looked nothing like her Mother. She was a little bit shorter than her, had long brown hair and dark eyes. She looked at Chuck too, with a puzzled face.

"Chuck." smiled Julie, waving at him.

"Julie." said Chuck standing and helping her into her seat. Then he turned to the girl and held his hand out. "Hello, I am Chuck Bass."

The girl shook his hand and said "I'm Alex Stafford."

Chuck smiled and helped her into her seat as well.

Throughout the rest of the dinner, Chuck couldn't help but stare at Alex. She looked familiar but he knew she was a complete stranger. He found out that Alex would be starting at Constance Billard School on Monday, and would be in the same year as Jenny. What a small world it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After that weekend, Chuck kept in touch with Alex. She was a nice girl, and Chuck wanted to look after her. After all, she didn't know anyone in New York and was shy. **

**On Monday, Chuck to Alex to Constance. She hadn't wanted him to at all though.**

"**Seriously Chuck, you don't have to do this." she insisted for the billionth time.**

"**I know. I just want to make sure you get there with no problems. And I don't want you getting lost." he smiled. Alex only half-smiled. Everyone seemed to stare at her when she was with Chuck, as if he was some superstar, but all he was was a CEO of Bass Industries. What was so interesting about that?**

"**Why does everyone stare? You're not like… secretly an actor or something, are you?" she asked, shyly. **

"**No, I'm not." said Chuck after bursting into laughter. "It's just… there's this person called 'Gossip Girl'. She writes about me and my friends. It can get very annoying."**

"**What sort of stuff?""Well, gossip. Sometimes it can be lies though, but people still believe it." said Chuck, at that moment he got his phone out of his pocket and added "See, right now I'm supposed to be secretly dating you."**

"**What?!"**

"**I know. Even though I have a girlfriend." Chuck rolled his eyes, putting his phone away. **

"**That is insane." Alex said shocked. How were they secretly dating? She'd only met up with Chuck two or three times.**

**Suddenly, Chuck and Alex arrived at Constance. People around them were checking their phones and whispering to the person next to them. Alex hated it. She was never the centre of attention and definitely didn't like being talked about. She almost ran off out of the school, but Chuck gently held onto her arm and steered her into Reception.**

**The woman behind the desk gave Alex a timetable and map of the school. She and Chuck then walked to her first class. **

"**Well, I have to go now. If you get in any trouble just call me and I'll pick you up after school, if that's alright?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, sure, that's fine." Alex smiled.**

"**Great… OK…" started Chuck but was interrupted by a blonde girl that had suddenly appeared at his shoulder.**

"**Chuck? What are you doing here?" she asked, a bit rudely in Alex's opinion.**

"**If it's really any of your business, I'm just helping my friend to her class." Chuck explained, and then the girl looked at Alex.**

"**Oh, sorry." she said, and walked on into the class.**

"**That was Jenny." Chuck said to Alex, once she had gone.**

"**She's your friend?"**

"**Not really. It's a long story that we haven't got time for because you need to go to class." smiled Chuck. **

"**Alright, I'm going." laughed Alex. She went inside the class and sat at the back. Jenny was sat on the other side of the room, but got up to see her.**

"**Hi, I'm Jenny." she said.**

"**I'm Alex."**

"**Sorry if I seemed rude outside, it wasn't aimed at you.""You don't like Chuck?""No. You should watch yourself around him.""I'm sure I'll be fine." Alex laughed. Chuck had been nothing but nice to her. **

"**OK, well, if you need anything just ask." Jenny smiled, and then left to go back to her seat. **

**The minute Chuck was outside the school, his phone rang. It was Blair, which brought a smile to his face as always.**

"**Hello.""What is going on between you and that girl?""What?! What girl?" asked Chuck, but he had already figured out who it was going to be.**

"**I don't know her name! The one with you on Gossip Girl!"**

"**She's called Alex.""I don't care. What's going on?!""OK, calm down. I don't think you'll remember her, but my Father was close friends with a woman called Julie as I was growing up. But then she just stopped visiting him. I saw her on Saturday and I met her daughter, Alex. She's just a close friend. I promise.""OK. OK, sorry." said Blair.**

"**I love **_**you**_**." Chuck laughed.**

"**I love you too." Blair said quietly. "I haven't seen you for ages, are you busy now?"**

"**No, I'm not. What do you want to do?""It might sound weird, and maybe boring to you, but can we just have breakfast together or something?""That sounds great. Where are you?""I'm at home. How about we meet at The Palace?""OK, see you there." smiled Chuck, hanging up. **

**Chuck made his way to The Palace quickly and easily. And then he sat at the best table waiting for Blair. When she walked in, she captured all of Chucks attention. She quickly scanned the room looking for him, when she found him, she walked quickly over to him. Chuck stood up and when Blair had reached him, he gave her a passionate kiss. As the broke apart Blair whispered "I've missed you.""Me too." replied Chuck helping her into her seat, and then sitting down himself.**

"**OK, so I now I should've dropped this by now, but there is definitely nothing going on between you and Alex, right?" said Blair hesitantly. **

**Chuck took her hand and promised "There is nothing going on. Absolutely nothing, I promise." and Blair smiled.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the end of the day, Alex liked Jenny a lot more. She was very friendly and funny, nothing like this morning with Chuck. But Alex still wanted to know what had happened between them.

"So, why are you so angry with Chuck?" Alex asked, as she and Jenny were walking out of their last class of the day.

"I'm not sure I should tell you. I haven't really told anyone."

"I won't tell anyone.""OK… a few years ago, Chuck almost kind of… um… took advantage of me." said Jenny, Alex instantly understood. Chuck had almost raped Jenny. "But he has completely changed. He would never do anything like that now."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

At the gate, Chuck was waiting for Alex. She said goodbye to Jenny and got into the car with Chuck. She felt scared. Even though Jenny had insisted that he had changed. Chuck noticed Alex's behaviour and became very worried.

"Alex, are you OK?"

"I'm fine." she squeaked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"OK." said Chuck.

There was about ten minutes silence and then Alex said "Jenny told me what… um, you almost did."

"Oh." said Chuck. "And you're scared of me?"Alex nodded.

"Alex. You need to know that I, I have completely changed. The fact that I even wanted to do that makes me sick. I've grown up. I promise. I would never do that to anyone."

Alex wasn't entirely convinced, so she got out of the car as soon as she could. Chuck understood.

She ran up to her room and shut the door. She didn't know what to do. The thought that Chuck could even do that was… well, like he said, sick. But it hadn't happened. And Chuck hadn't tried anything on her. Maybe he had changed, but right now Alex needed to be away from him.

After Alex had finished her dinner, Jenny called. Apparently there was a party tonight and Jenny really wanted Alex there. As she had no over plans she accepted the invitation.

Jenny came to Alex's and together they walked to the party. It was in full swing by the time they got there. Somehow Alex and Jenny became separated, but Alex wasn't too bothered. She was sure she would run into Jenny again, eventually.

Alex had a look around the party, everywhere was so crowded. She found a little balcony, with a bench. She went and sat on it, looking out to New York. She still couldn't believe that she was here.

"Hi." said a handsome boy, making Alex jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, no. It's my fault, I was off daydreaming."

"Oh. Can I sit down?" he asked, laughing.

"Sure." said Alex, moving up the bench a bit, to give him some room.

"So, you just moved here, yeah?""Yeah. It's amazing here. So beautiful.""Really? Maybe I'm just used to it."

"You live here then?""Yeah." he said. After a long pause, he added "I'm Nate by the way.""I'm Alex." she smiled. When she looked over at Nate, he was smiling too.

Chuck was at the party too. He was looking around for Blair when he saw them. It was quite sweet really. The two of them sat out on the balcony, kissing. But after the news had just been given, that was not what he thought. Instead he rushed over and pulled Nate off of Alex.

"Chuck?" said Alex, shocked and confused.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" asked Nate. They didn't notice but everyone inside was now watching them.

"That is my sister that you had your hands all over." Chuck said, pushing Nate away.

"What? Chuck, what the hell are you talking about? I am not your sister!" argued Alex.

Chuck simply turned and looked at her. "You need to talk to your Mum."

Alex looked around. Everyone was staring and whispering. She got up and left the party.

As soon as she was outside, she called her Mum, not bothering to check the time.

"Alex? Are you OK?" answered her Mum.

"What the hell have you told Chuck?"

"Oh. I wish I could tell you this in person, honey.""But you can't. So tell me now.""Well, you and Chuck… you have the same Father."

"Why didn't you tell me?""Because… I didn't know you would find Chuck. And then you did, and I promised myself I would tell you on the Sunday, but I couldn't. I just… couldn't, I'm so sorry.""So, what you and Chuck's Dad, were together?""No. We were friends. And then there was one night… and I got pregnant. But I told Bart that, he wasn't the Father. And we stayed friends. We were close friends. And then on Chuck's 10th Birthday, when you were 8 years old, Bart found out the truth. He said that he was going to take you away from me. So, I ran away with you.""I remember you coming home. Saying I needed to put all my clothes into the bag, quickly." said Alex."I'm so sorry.""You should have told me." she said, angrily. She hung up the phone and walked away from everything.

She had no one to trust in this city. No one she could go to. Alex was scared, angry and worst of all, all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After about an hour of aimlessly walking, Alex's phone rang. It was Chuck. She didn't want to answer it but she was lost and needed help.

"Hello." Alex answered, quietly.

"Alex, where are you?"

"I'm not really sure…"

"Look around, what do you see?" asked Chuck desperately.

"Umm… there are some steps…" Alex said, helplessly.

"Are you… are you outside the Met Art Museum?" asked Chuck shocked.

"Uh, yeah. I think so…" said Alex, trying to get a better look of the huge building in front of her.

"OK, I'll be there as soon as I can. Please, just stay there." "OK." said Alex, ending the phone call.

She went and sat on the steps, unable to believe that the boy she had just spoke to was her brother. Alex had always wanted a brother, she'd always been so alone growing up.

Within ten minutes, Chuck had appeared.

"That was quick." said Alex. Chuck smiled, and sat down next to her.

After a moment of silence, Chuck said "I can't believe you're my sister."

"I know. You're my brother… it sounds so strange." she smiled. "So, what now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Chuck.

"What do we do now?"

"Get you home."

"And then?"

"Then you go to bed, and get up for school tomorrow…" said Chuck confused.

"OK. And you'll stay in touch?"

"You're the only real family I have left. I'm not going to let you leave easily."

"Thanks. But… OK, look. You can't act so brotherly all the time…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean Nate. You know that guy…" Alex started to explain.

"I know who Nate is."

"OK, so you can't be like that with every guy."

"I won't… it's just, Nate's my friend and you're my sister… it was weird and… creepy. For me anyway."

"That's alright. I won't go near Nate. Anyone else I can't touch?" joked Alex.

Chuck looked at her seriously and said "Dan Humphrey, Carter Baizen…"

"How about I just run anyone by you first?"

"That's sounds like a good idea." Chuck smiled.

They both stood up, and Chuck took Alex home.

The End.

Authors Note: So, yeah. Sorry it was so short, but I didn't know what else to do… I might start another story about Nate and Alex… or Dan… hmm, maybe. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
